


Jealous  吃醋

by kongchong



Series: XXXX [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>conner穿了一身女仆装</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous  吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> 【毫无逻辑的pwp  
> 【饥渴难耐找不到女装kon攻的产物  
> 【肥肠想看女装kon艹翻tim

“哇哦——”  
提米站在康纳面前想了挺久，妄图在脑海中找个适合描述此时此刻的康纳的词语。但他不知道自己的脑袋缺了什么东西还是词汇量不够丰富还是怎么的，他只能站在原地发出简单的音节。  
“哇哦——”  
提米又加重了感叹，而康纳？他只是站在那里，穿着那身衣服冲他挑眉，“你不喜欢？”  
“不……我喜欢极了。”提米好半天才合上嘴巴，他单手捧着下巴后退了一步，绕着康纳看了一圈，又忍不住“哇哦”了一声。  
康纳转头看着上上下下打量他的提米，冲他眨了下眼，同时伸出舌头尖从嘴角的一边缓慢地舔到另一边，在收回粉色的舌头后，又用牙齿轻扣着下唇，再快速离开，发出不大但清脆的啾声——那他妈就和自己跟自己嘬嘴儿似的。  
提米眸色沉了几分，喉间低低的发出一声“哇哦”。  
他找不到适合的词来形容康纳。  
康纳穿着一件女仆装，没错，女仆装，抹胸的女仆装，整套。说整套的意思是，带碎花蕾丝的发箍和项圈，手腕上的装饰，还有——那透着肉色的黑丝。康纳没有穿鞋，就那么踩在地上。提米顺着他的脚往上看，那黑丝就淹没在有繁复花边的黑裙子里头，他忍不住想那裙子里是不是还穿了女式的蕾丝内裤，哦，他可不是康纳，拥有超级视力能看到他里面穿的什么。  
他最好穿着。提米想，因为他已经为那个想法微微的勃起了一点。  
康纳的体型太过壮硕，当然，是比起那些应该穿着女仆装拥有曼妙身姿的女人们。就用视线来比量，康纳身上穿这的这件绝对要比他真正的尺码小上一号。真的，康纳的胸把那抹胸撑得像是快要爆开一般，他甚至能看到在那不厚的衣料下康纳挺起的乳头。康纳的腰也把那衣服撑得够呛，只有他性感的挺翘的屁股被裙子好好的遮住了——不过那没什么用，提米想，那绝对没什么用，遮住的也仅仅是屁股顶端开始垂下去的部分，他还是可以看到那弧度的。  
“哇哦。”提米忍不住呼了口气，他单手松开了自己的领结，顺手把扣子解开了两粒——屋里怎么这么热？是没开空调吗？  
“哇哦。”  
这次的是康纳。  
提米从来不知道自己有多性感，尤其是被他操得一塌糊涂时西装还在他身上挂着的时候。当然他的提摩西总裁无论何时都很性感，这都体现在他无论何时看到他的总裁都会勃起并且想把他按在地上狠狠操的时候。他觉得自己像是一只随时都处在发情期的动物——当然提米不会介意。  
因为他他妈的也想被他狠狠的操。  
提米还在康纳的身边转着圈，带着他略微粗重的呼吸和潮红的脸。康纳灵敏的听觉早就知道提米脑子里在想什么，更何况他即使不用他的超级视力他也能看到提米高高鼓起的裤子——他从不掩饰。  
他也是。  
康纳在提米再次转到他面前时就已经完全勃起了，粗大的，傲人的性器把裙子高高顶起来——哦真的那衣料真的没多厚，提米都没有心思去考虑那究竟是劣质的衣物还是质量太好以至于他能看到康纳性器的轮廓，顶端湿掉的布料让他忍不住想像个婊子一样跪在康纳面前请求他的插入。  
但是天。提米现在被他所想到的另一个可能折磨的不行——康纳没穿女士的蕾丝内裤，他甚至没有穿内裤！  
“哦……”提米因为这个想法忍不住呻吟，接着他开始解自己的皮带，这同时康纳在看着他笑，用他另外一半的基因，阴险，狡诈的基因，在做爱的时候提米总是爱死了他这一面。  
康纳像个小女生，或者是那种只穿着风衣的露阴癖——提米确定康纳更像后者。他两手拽着自己的裙角往起提，提到大腿中部的时候露出了黑色的吊袜带。康纳健壮的大腿中部下藏在性感的黑丝袜里，中部以上裸露着，这使得提米呼吸更加急促，他已经解开了皮带，剥下了一点内裤，好让自己稍微的畅快一点。  
但是康纳就在那里停住了，他笑着，冲提米无害地眨眼。而提米又呻吟了一声，含着喜悦的，难耐的情绪，然后他跪在康纳面前。  
“Good boy。”康纳笑着夸赞他，又提起了裙子，将自己的性器完全暴露在空气中。  
裙子下，那粗大的，狰狞的性器。  
以及，哇哦，他真的没有穿内裤——如果绑在腰上的一根蕾丝黑带也叫内裤的话。  
提米就像是被夺去了呼吸和理智一样，他张开嘴，伸出舌头，在康纳用滚烫坚硬的阴茎拍打了几下他的脸之后，他含住了康纳，用自己火热的口腔，灵活的舌头去伺候康纳——哦，他对这个很熟悉，康纳也很喜欢。  
在提米吞吐了几下之后，康纳就呻吟起来，他隐忍的，低沉的，性感的声音。提米总会因为康纳无意识的呻吟而兴奋不已。在他吞吐康纳的过程中，他的性器也在兴奋的颤抖。但是他绝对不会去碰它，那是属于康纳的，他的身体只有康纳的带领他才能攀上高峰。  
康纳一般都很持久，提米下巴都酸了康纳都没能射出来，他总是对此又爱又恨，很多时候康纳都是在故意不让自己那么快射到他嘴巴里。不过提米也有办法，只是他得吃点苦头。  
提米的手从康纳的脚踝开始，由内外混着向上抚摸，直到康纳挺翘性感的臀部。然后他一手按住康纳的屁股让嘴巴里的性器更深入一些，一手抚摸康纳的会阴，揉捏康纳鼓鼓的囊袋。  
康纳对这个相当没有体抗力，虽然他也因此难受得够呛。当然还有最终要得一步——抬起头，把自己痴迷的表情给康纳看。  
康纳爱死了提米在情事中的表情。当提米抬起头，用他湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他的时候，他就把裙子叼在嘴里，用两手抱着提米的头把他当提米又热又潮湿的屁股那样操。  
提米掐着康纳的大腿，痛苦的呜咽着，每到这时候他就想那天把康纳绑起来，用康纳的阴茎做个假的，用那玩意儿像操自己嘴那样去操康纳的嘴让他设身处地的体会一下他的痛苦。提米想着，然后他会用那假阴茎在康纳面前自慰，让康纳看着他射看着他一塌糊涂而不能把他的阴茎操进他身体里。  
提米眯着眼睛，在康纳射进他嘴巴里的同时就已经制定好了计划，哦，下一次，他一定要用上对氪星人来说催情的粉氪。  
他能搞到那玩意儿。  
高潮过后的康纳张着嘴喘气，他弯下腰，单手掐着提米的嘴让他大张开，看着他射进去的精液一部分顺着食道进了提米的肚子里，一部分因为合不上嘴而从嘴巴里流出来，还有一部分静静地呆在提米嘴里。康纳把手指伸进去搅弄。  
就在布鲁斯的蝙蝠洞里，他总是屯着很多去对付那个真正的氪星男人。  
提米眯着眼睛，看着康纳兴奋的脸，然后他舌头与他的手指嬉戏，在他把口中所有的精液全部吞到肚子里的时候，康纳才与他接吻。  
用舌头刮过他的上颚，与他的舌头交缠，他们吻得很激烈，耳朵里清楚的都是响亮的啾声。同时康纳架住他的胳膊像抱小孩似的把他从地上抱起来，同时用他的超能力脱掉了他的裤子，哦，现在他可总算是垂怜他颤抖的阴茎了，一双无形的手掐着他的阴茎，给与他痛苦的同时也给与他快感。他被康纳举起来，他就在康纳面前被他用超能力扯开他新买的衬衫，从他内裤里掏出他的性器玩弄。  
康纳用他的眼神舔弄着他的身体，他的身上还布着作业欢爱的痕迹，一侧的乳头上周围还有一圈牙印。  
提米看到康纳的性器又抬起了头，就像刚才一样高高地撑起裙子。  
“哇哦。”  
“哇哦。”  
他们同时对对方发出不同意味的声音，康纳挑了挑眉，改用他的超能力让提米浮在空中，而他凑上去吻提米已经变硬的乳头。  
提米为此呻吟出声，“你轻点，还有些疼。”  
“抱歉。”康纳含糊不清地说着，然后又舔弄吮吸了一下，“我以为会很舒服。”  
“操。”提米一脸凶神恶煞，“下次你他妈再操我的时候我要拿红太阳的光照着你，不然你他妈就感觉不到痛。”  
“谁说的？”康纳摇摇头离开了提米的胸部，他抬起头轻咬着提米的下巴，脖子，在昨天留下痕迹的地方温柔地舔舐着，“你受伤的时候，我就感觉跟身上被氪石捅穿了心脏一样，我真想让你见见我那样儿，这样你就不需要整天疑神疑鬼了。”  
康纳说着，用手抚摸提米，撸动那颤抖着的性器，一只手沾了自己的口水，从提米的臀缝儿里挤进去，塞进那个他将要进入的洞穴。  
“嗯嗯……”提米挺了下腰，皱着眉哼了一声，“我那可不叫疑神疑鬼……”  
“是吗？”康纳用蓝眼睛看着他，塞在提米后穴的手轻轻动了两下，“我是你的，提米，你不需要不安。”  
提米看着他笑，缩紧括约肌去夹康纳的手，“那你也不需要不安啊。”  
康纳在提米的后穴里塞进了第二根手指，“我有吗？”  
“你以为我不知道吗？” 提米看着康纳笑，像只狐狸，声音也因为康纳手指的抽动而颤抖，“昨天……嗯……我多看了两眼吧，今天你就……啊嗯……”  
突然加进去的第三根手指阻断了提米接下来的话，被打断的提米不但没有生气反而笑得更加灿烂，一脸得逞的奸诈。康纳拿这样的提米完全没有办法，他只能狠狠地吻他，狠狠地操他——天，他爱惨了提米，他只能愚蠢的，不断地操提米，不断地在提米身上留下属于他的痕迹，他的气味，不断地告诉提米他是属于他康纳的。  
他是在患得患失，提米很吸引人，无论是脸蛋，身材，家世，还是智商。而他，既不是纯正的氪星人也不是真正的人，他甚至不是个完整的人，除此之外，他是堪萨斯农场里的男孩，与提米相差十万八千里——他绝对配不上提米。  
这很愚蠢。  
但是恋爱中的人都很愚蠢。  
当提米被康纳扔到他软和的大床上去的时候，他甚至有一丝的喜悦，他知道康纳所想的了，他知道如何掌握康纳，就像康纳知道如何掌握他。  
“你知道我是你的。”提米撑起身子看跪在床上的康纳——他一手正撩起裙子，而一手在揉搓自己的性器。提米的内裤不知道什么时候被扒下来了，唯一在他身上的只有一件刚刚被康纳拽掉好几个扣子的衬衫，和一条松松垮垮的领带。  
“你也没必要留这些痕迹在我身上……”提米叉开了自己的腿，露出自己的阴茎给康纳看，还有自己渴望康纳的后穴，“你应该想个更妙的东西。”  
“我要在你身上刺青吗？”康纳跪着走过来，那身女仆装还好好的穿在他身上，嗯很好，看来他是不准备脱了。  
提米笑了笑，“你想让我纹什么？纹在哪里？我的屁股上？‘操我’？还是我的阴茎上，‘舔我’？”  
“‘舔我’应该是我纹的。”说话间康纳已经接近了提米，一手撑起他的大腿，一手试着将性器顶进去。  
“你……纹不了。”提米挺起了胸膛，双手揪着床单，努力使自己放松，好方便康纳那粗长的性器进入。哦，他永远都适应不了这玩意儿。  
“是的，我纹不了。”康纳闷哼着，将性器顶进去，在全根没入之后他又自嘲道，“我甚至都不是真正的氪星人或是人类。”  
提米哼哼着，又笑了一下，这会儿康纳就拽过提米的领带，把它牢牢地绑在提米勃起的星期上。  
“你不能这么对我。”提米反抗，但也没有实质性的反抗，他就是皱了下眉，然后舒服的哼哼着任由康纳摆布了，也可能是在同时康纳开始在他的后穴了小幅度地抽插。  
“是的我能。”康纳抱着提米的腿吻了一下，“你看。”说着他狠狠地顶了一下，引得提米高声的呻吟起来。  
但是提米仍然在笑，“哦，我的克隆男孩，你真蠢，我喜欢你的蠢，我也讨厌你的蠢。”  
这下康纳就不懂了，但他没有停止在提米后穴里的运动，他在提米说讨厌这两个字的时候顶得更狠。  
“你在吃醋。”提米笑眯眯的下定论。  
“我没有。”康纳反驳。  
“那你干嘛穿女仆装？”提米笑眯眯的，“你昨天晚上操得我可狠啦，跟要操死我似的，那不是吃醋是什么？”  
“就没有。”康纳咬了口提米的腿，这有些疼，提米叫了出来，康纳又赶紧又舔又吸，眉毛都皱起来，懊悔着这样对待提米。  
提米又在笑，同时他撩开自己的衣服，让康纳看他留在他身上的痕迹，那证明了昨晚是多么激烈的一夜，除了疼痛的话。提米在浴室看着这些痕迹能再撸一发。他被康纳搞得乱七八糟的。  
康纳呼吸一紧，加快了速度，他喘着粗气狠狠地把自己钉进提米的后穴里，抱着提米的手也在用力，这让提米感觉很疼，又感觉很爽。他想射，但他的性器被康纳刚刚用领带绑住了，然后又被康纳的能力堵着马眼，根本射不出来，只能随着康纳的抽插而尖叫。  
提米断断续续的叫康纳的名字，他向康纳伸出手，康纳就喘着气趴在他身上。康纳那身衣料铺在他身上，又痒又热，但是他想到康纳在吃醋，整个人就像被灌满糖似的，甜得要死。提米在康纳的顶弄下哭喊，被康纳操得狠了嘴里也不知道说什么，要不就是喜欢你喜欢你，要不就是用力操他用力操他。然后康纳就按着提米狠狠地进入他贯穿他，凑上去与他接吻，听提米哭喊着请求让他射出来。  
“求我啊。”康纳相当倔强。提米只能呜咽着求康纳。  
“求我也没用。”康纳咧出一口白牙，更加发了狠地操他。提米嘴里叽里咕噜地，吐出一串咒骂康纳的话。  
哇哦。真少见。  
但相当让他兴奋。在他把提米抱起来，让他坐在他腿上的时候，提米用朦胧的水汪汪的眼睛看着他，嘴里吐的话倒是没再骂人了。  
提米断断续续地说喜欢他。  
康纳停了下来，把自己埋在提米身体里，去吻他脸颊上的泪，咸咸的。  
“没有你我就活不下去。”提米抽噎着攀着康纳的肩膀，“你是不是没有我也……不我希望你没有我也能好好活下去。”  
康纳抱紧了提米，把自己的脸埋在提米的肩窝，他不知道怎么的有点想哭，仿佛接下来的日子里只要有提米他就有了方向，他可以不再纠结他究竟是氪星人还是人还是两者都不是——他是提米的，提米说他是什么他就是什么，唯提米马首是瞻。  
提米抱着他的脖子，拿脸在他肩膀上蹭，“你真蠢，你就不知道跟我求婚吗？”  
康纳浑身震了一下，他不敢抬头，他生怕抬头就会发现提米在骗他。  
“我不会骗你的。”提米说，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
康纳沉默一会儿，抱着提米重新动起来，在提米放声呻吟的时候，他说，“应该是你嫁给我。”  
提米喉间发出享受的声音，“那……那我现在可以射了吗？”  
“等等，提米，等等。”接着康纳就开始找准位置一下一下的顶弄提米，在他快要射的时候加快了速度，同时他迅速解开自己的能力和提米性器上的领带，他们一起达到了顶峰。

+++

情事过后的两人拥抱在一起，康纳仍然穿着那身女仆装，即使上面沾满了浊白的液体。  
提米瞅着他，用手拽了拽他的裙子，“那么，你给我打扫好房间了吗？”  
“本来打扫好了。”康纳眨了眨眼，“但是你一出现就又脏了。”  
“真不称职。”提米翻身压在康纳身上，小口小口的亲他，“我该怎么罚你？”  
“嗯……用婚姻禁锢我？”康纳回答，引起提米一阵轻笑。  
他坐起身来，用双手撑着康纳的胸，然后用手拔下一直包裹着康纳胸肌的抹胸，他的手灵活的在康纳乳头上打转，“这个可能要再等等了……不过应该很快，你懂的，我们家那点事。”  
提米挤挤眼，康纳就立刻会意。哦，他们俩可是背着他家人在交往，不过虽然说是背着，但凭蝙蝠家孩子们以及那个仿佛盯着一切的老蝙蝠，他们早知道了也说不定。  
“好啊。”康纳抓住提米的手，“那我们来做点不需要等的。”  
当提米手里被放上一个小铅盒的时候，他难得地僵了一会儿。  
“我才没有那么蠢。”  
康纳看着他笑，那湛蓝的眼睛，只有他呆愣的倒影，一眨一眨的，仿佛发着光。

-END-

【ps：再也没等到（不）


End file.
